


Why Settle For One

by Azurame_Neve



Series: Valley of Butteflies [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: A bit chaotic, Accidents, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Deaths be aware, Gen, Just wanted to do a bit of time travelling, Killing without plot ??, No Beta we die like Miguel, TRY3-centric, terrible imitation of using chatting-apps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve
Summary: A new year, a new revolution.ORTeam TRY3 making a deal without knowing the consequences.
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha & Kiba Shion & Shindou Chrono
Series: Valley of Butteflies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Why Settle For One

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to kill Shion, but then there was another how to kill Tokoha appeared. I was conflicted, but then I realized, why kill only one when you can kill 3? 
> 
> It's like a buy 1 free 2 kind of stuff? Okay, maybe it doesn't work that way, but I'm sure you get what I mean!

[0] Never make deals with Strangers

There was a blinding light, bits of everything coming into view. It was overloading with information, as he could see _everything_ at the same time, but can't comprehence because it was just too much.

“Accidents?” He thought out loud, and a voice replied him in the vast space.

“Accidents.” There's a voice of a woman, her words sound small and gentle, “Do you think they really are, simply, just accidents?” 

“It-” He gulps, “Is it not?”

The voice continues very so gently, “Then, what makes you think it's just a coincidence?”

“I- I... don't understand.”

“What if it's inevitable?” The voice talks, and he could almost imagine them mocking him, even though he couldn't see the person talking.

“Would you change your decisions?” The voice asked and all he could do was shake his head.

Then, there was another blinding light. Something heavy pushes him behind and he falls down onto the solid ground, like he was run over by a car.

It felt strangely realistic.

Something deep down tells him, _you made the wrong choice._

Shindou Chrono wakes up in bed, sweating so much that his shirt sticks to his body uncomfortably.

“What was that-”Chrono brushes his hair up, taking a few deep breaths in, trying to push down the urge to scream into the void.

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

There was the rapid ping noises from his phone, taking it up. Chrono's shock by the time, it was 3:34 in the morning.

* * *

**Why are all your numbers unknown?**

_unknown number, unknown number, you_

3:33am **Green Flowers** : Guys

3:33am **Green Flowers** : @everyone

3:33am **Green Flowers** : WAKE UP

3:33am **Green Flowers** : Are you all awake?

3:34am **Green Flowers** : Did anyone have a weird dream?

3:34am **Sir Knight** : If you're talking about the one about if you would change your choice of the past.

3:34am **Sir Knight** : And that how the calendar is 3 years in the past too...

3:34am **Sir Knight** : Then yes.

3:34am **Chrono** : Guys

3:35am **Chrono** : It's 3am, and by chance if we all had the same dream...

3:36am **Chrono** : what did you choose?

**Sir Knight _and_ Green Flowers _are typing..._**

_seen_

* * *

[1] Cautious

cautious

_adjective_

(of a person) careful to avoid potential problems or dangers.

The start of Kiba Shion's dreams, were simply boulders.

Rocks, of aggregates, to small pebbles, to huge rocks and then boulders.

First, they'd fall from above, creations from nothing. Almost like an illusion until Shion was hit by a stone.

‘It hurts,’ Which makes Shion even confused, because dreams aren't suppose to _hurt_ you physically.

“What is this?” Shion questions, certainly, he's sure that he's not afraid of rocks. 

As the heir to the Kiba Co, there is nothing he fears. Even if they did try to kill him.

Shion shudders at the memories of him being buried underneath the rocks and mud, it stacks on him like a heavy-weighted blanket. 

It suffocates him, and the thought that his dear butler, his mentor and friend since he was young, Iwakura almost died in the same state as he was in, brings a heartache to him.

“I fear nothing.” He chants.

“Because I am Kiba Shion.”

A voice of a woman laughs, “Are you certain?” then she pushes, “Even if the same thing happens again?”

If Shion was pushed back because of fear and the unknown, that meant _he was a fake._

“I am Kiba Shion,” Shion states, almost like an announcement. With a grin, Shion won't back down, even when he couldn't see where he was or what he was standing on-

“I will not fear anything, and even if it happens again.”

“If I'm alone I might not be able to do much,” Shion nods before smirking, “But I have two reliable teammates to back me up.”

“Regardless if it's a life and death matter?” Her voice sounded testing.

However, Shion held his ground firmly, “Especially if it's a life and death matter.”

The voice trembles as if they were laughing, “Then would you change your past choices?”

Shion doesn't know which one was the voice asking about, but if it was the choices he did so far, he won't change them.

“No, never.” Shion shakes his head, his voice stern, “Those choices shape me to be who I am right here and right now.”

The voice laughs loudly, like sirens blaring, “I see you have made your choice, very interesting! All three of you are so interesting!”

“What-” _what do you mean by 3?_

“Then, let me give you a tiny advise.” The voice says, “Be cautions of bricks.”

Shion wakes up because he dream of boulders dropping upon him again.

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

Then, there was his phone going off. But what he notices first and foremost is—

“Why is my phone calendar 3 years ago?” Shion is a logical person, and sometimes, he hates himself for reading so many books. Especially philosophy's and physics, maybe Chrono was right, he is a nerd.

* * *

[2] Shadows

Anjou Tokoha had a really, terrible dream. 

She was a child in her dreams, she was all alone, facing faceless people. She hates dreams like this, dreams like this that reminds her of a weakness she has overcome.

It was spiteful, disgusting even.

Shadows hovering over her, Tokoha's annoyed with these faces of people she cannot see.

Tokoha hears them muttering, some were saying she was good at Vanguard because of her brother's accomplishments, some were saying she should be more like her brother. 

‘You should be more like your brother.’

‘You're only this good because you're _that_ Anjou Mamoru's sister!’

‘You're the famous Mamoru's little sister!’

Everyone's talking about _her brother_ , not her. If they think this will make her feel scared, it won't.

In fact, this simply makes her furious.

“I am not the old Anjou Tokoha,” Tokoha takes in a deep breathe, before giving a bright grin, “This won't even make me blink, not at all.”

“I am Anjou Tokoha,” She declares, finger pointing ahead, “No one will ever be able to stop me in my tracks. Not now, never in the future. ”

“Interesting, you're mentally strong.” A voice of a woman comments, “Very strong indeed.”

Being blunt and straight-forward as she always is, Tokoha asks, “What do you want from me?”

“I need your decisions,” The voice answered easily, Tokoha didn't let the ‘decisions’ that was plural went unnoticed.

“For what?” Tokoha raised an eyebrow, from her experience in Paris, when there is a gift, there will be a price.

It's always like that. 

“...I cannot tell you,” The voice hesitates.

“Cannot or you don't?” Tokoha's smug face probably annoyed the voice as the place seemed to shake.

“Your decisions will change your lives,” the voice said, before adding in afterthought, “Along with the fate of the world.”

“What-”

“If you get a chance to change your past decisions, will you change them?”

“Of course-” Tokoha takes in another deep breathe, “I won't change my decisions, the Life I am living right now is for me and it's purely what I want to do.”

“This is,” Tokoha bows, “This is _my_ , Anjou Tokoha's path. Even when I have no idea what's at the end of my path, or whatever obstacles I must face,”

“I will face them all without a single blink!”

Only with that kind of answer, is she truly Anjou Tokoha.

“Very well.” The voice seemed calm, too calm.

"Then be careful with rivers," The voice says, and Tokoha starts falling down. 

Almost like falling deep into a pit, it was pitch black, there was nothing there. She was afloat in air, only knowing she was falling, _falling_ like she was drowning in water.

“Ooft,” Tokoha lands on a bed, and the first thing that confuses her was the said bed.

“Huh? This isn't my bed in Paris?” Tokoha takes a clear look around the room, “This is my room in Japan, what the-”

Quickly, Tokoha takes her phone up and as she swiped, she was shocked on how Chrono and Shion's number was not saved in her contacts.

Which is very fishy, and strange. 

“As if that can stop me,” Tokoha remembers Shion and Chrono's number by heart. Like how she knows for any other people who gave her, their numbers.

Tokoha notices that the current date doesn't tally with her memories, but as her fingers hover over 2 newly saved contacts.

Tokoha took her chances, as she sets the group name to **Why are all your numbers unknown?**

3:33am **Green Flowers** : Guys 

3:33am **Green Flowers** : @everyone

3:33am **Green Flowers** : WAKE UP

3:33am **Green Flowers** : Are you all awake?

3:34am **Green Flowers** : Did anyone have a weird dream?

**Sir Knight _is typing..._**

* * *

[3] Revival equals Revolution

Katsuragi Kamui crosses his arms, looking from the counter of Card Capital 2, with a frown on his face.

“You seemed troubled?” Nitta Shin asked, sounding concern.

“This is the first time I see them together, in this shop at least...” Kamui closes his eyes tight as if he was trying to solve a hard math question, “But why do they interact with each other like...”

“Like they're friends for years?” Shin suggest and Kamui nods his head frantically, “Yes! Yes, that! But, that's impossible!”

“Besides, Chrono said that that was first time he had a deck of Vanguard-” Kamui paused before stating his confusion, “But he played like a veteran player.”

At the other corner is the newly formed and reunited TRY3 member. All three of them are wearing matching purple uniforms.

“I say this all happened,” Tokoha made a dramatic hand gesture before pointing at Chrono's hair, “Because _red_ is the color of revolution!”

“Which meant you're saying that all these is my fault!?”

Shion shakes his head, trying to calm both of them, “Don't fight, _yet_.”

Being the logical one, “First thing's first, how are we all in the past?”

“No idea, probably something to do with vanguard.” Chrono waves his hands, “ They have a planet of their own, time travel doesn't seemed very far-fetched.”

“Now, what do we do?” Tokoha paused, before questioning, “In fact, what are we _supposed_ to do?”

Chrono tries to think but soon gives up as he suggests, “Wanna find Ibuki and Kanzaki, or the other people who made us suffer?”

Tokoha crosses her arms with a huffs as she jokes, “So what? We can prank them for the trouble they created for us from the past?”

“Is it still the past if we are in the past?” Shion voices out but Chrono shakes his head, “Let's just prank them, for revenge. We can save the world any time since we already know the drills.”

Ibuki Kouji sneezed, “I sense malice.”

* * *

[4] Saving the world is a new trend

There, the TRY3 members, stood in front of the blinding light. There was also Chouno Am and Asukawa Taiyou with them. However, they had no recollection of the future like them.

Like their memories in the past, all of them runs up to the blinding light. Chrono, Shion and Tokoha seemed so at ease while making the other 2 worry but it soon faded as they have their own matches.

“Actually, what kind of person makes ‘destruction of the world’ as a plot? Isn't it too much? ” Chrono huffs a he runs up the stairs of boulders.

“It's funnier how we can avoid the world destruction with just mere cardfights. ” Shion shakes his head.

“That's because Vanguard runs over the world!” Tokoha laughed.

“Ah, this is my cue. See you soon!” Tokoha waves, running towards Enishi. 

This was her stop, and no matter how many times, she'd repeat her words back to Enishi. Her will, and her thoughts.

Soon, it was Shion's turn to move.

“Be careful of boulders.” Chrono mocks, while Shion jokes back, “You be careful of children!”

Each of them know which paths they will go, they've been through it once, they will surely overcome everything.

Chrono walks with his head up proud, they're following a script, but they're doing things their way.

Chrono sees a fainted Ibuki at the side, “Well, this is quite a scene.” Last time he as too worried, but not this time.

_Snap._

Ibuki's eyes twitched as he heard a camera, but remained unconscious. Chrono continues his way up to face Ryuuzu.

“This is easy.” Chrono nods to himself.

* * *

[5] Behind the scenes

If you asked about the truth behind how Chrono, Shion and Tokoha travelled to the past?

_Simple._

Because, all three of them, are dead.

Like what Tokoha noticed, there's always a catch in every deal.

Scene 1: Shindou Chrono

It was at night, as Chrono was walking through the streets to buy some late nigh snacks.

As he was walking, he saw a vanguard card lying on the ground. 

As he was too curious on why a card was there, he forgot that he was on the streets.

When Chrono notices the loud honking of the truck behind, he was blinded by the headlights of the truck. 

Scene 2: Kiba Shion

When someone says to be careful, it's wise to pay attention to your surroundings. 

Shion was inspecting a new building being built under the Kiba Co. Shion was there to check on the progress of the building as the client, a representative. 

While Shion was walking, he received a message from his phone. It was related to Vanguard because Shion puts a slightly different ringtone for it's notification.

Thinking he could at least check on a message, Shion took out his phone to check.

He was to engrossed in the message that he missed the noises of a string snapping.

_Snap!_

Shion couldn't react fast enough as he could only watch. The string was supposed to hold a stack of bricks that was carried up with a crane.

Shion could only stare as the bricks rained down on him, from the 4th floor of the building. 

All Shion remembers was it was hard. The bricks was almost as hard as huge stones.

Scene 3: Anjou Tokoha

Tokoha was enjoying her day at Paris, she was in yet another tournament.

Currently, she was one step away from the trophy. Nothing could stop her here.

Tokoha will strive forward, continue to fight her way through all the obstacles above her.

However, the day right before her final fight of the tournament, she was sabotaged. Tokoha was pushed down the stairs, because she couldn't see the face of the culprits, she had no idea of who it was.

In the end, Tokoha had a few bruises and a sprained ankle. However, this doesn't stop her from continue her participation in the tournament.

She was just a step away, Tokoha knew she can do this.

Hence, the morning before the final fight.

Tokoha recieved a message from someone to meet up by the riverside. The sender was Akane, which was strange, because Tokoha thought she was at Japan.

Nonetheless, Tokoha went to the riverside.

While Tokoha was walking by a river side that's near the tournament stadium, enjoying the view.

_Push!_

Tokoha didn't expect that someone will push her down the waters. 

‘It's her!’ Tokoha's eyes widen as she was pushed down by a person, who was supposed to be her final challenger in the tournament.

“You foul-” Tokoha shouts but ends up gulping the water from the river. It was cold because it was still morning, and due to her sprained ankle, Tokoha couldn't swim at all.

She could only watch the culprit smirking at her as she drowns into the waters. It was dark, so dark.

* * *

Someone took pity in their death, they weren't meant to die early.

Not in such accidents, especially when they were all related to Vanguard.

So, the ‘someone’ compromises and asked if they would change their decision from before.

Their decision of sticking to Vanguard, and all three of them did not regret. 

“Besides, they can save the world for me. Isn't that nice?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new years!!!!!!! May 2021 treat us all better than 2020!
> 
> Who do you think the ‘voice’ belongs to?


End file.
